Bothan/Leyendas
Los bothans (pronunciado /'bɑθən/)) eran peludos mamíferos antropoides, de aproximadamente 1.5 metros de altura. Provenientes de Bothawui y varias colonias, los bothans diferían en apariencia facial y estructura corporal con rasgos caninos, felinos y equinos. Eran conocidos por ser maestros políticos y espías, ansiando intrigas y subterfugios. Los bothans eran miembros de la República Galáctica desde al menos 4.000 ABY, pero probablemente desde un punto significativamente anterior. A través de numerosos conflictos, sobre todo la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los bothans permanecieron oficialmente neutrales, aunque su famosa Red de Espionaje siempre se involucró con ambos bandos y los intereses comerciales buscaban ganancias. A los bothans se les atribuyó la adquisición de inteligencia sobre la ubicación y la presencia del Emperador Palpatine a bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Endor, lo que permitió a la Alianza Rebelde destruir la estación de batalla. Sin embargo, muchos de ellos murieron para traer a la Alianza esta información. Desempeñaron un papel importante en la fundación de la Nueva República y en el desarrollo de su gobierno. El idioma nativo de los bothans era el bothés, y la forma escrita era el botha. Biología y apariencia left|right|180px|Un bothan. Los bothans eran una raza corta de humanoides peludos que, en promedio, tenían entre 1.5''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' y 1.6 metros de altura. Los bothans estaban cubiertos de cabellos que reaccionaban en respuesta a su estado emocional por medio de suaves ondulaciones. Era este rasgo, llamado Wrendui, lo que los traicionaba cuando los miembros de esta raza intentaban realizar tratados con los demás. Poseían orejas puntiagudas afiladas, y se sabía que tanto hombres como mujeres tenían barbas deportivas. Los bothans podían cruzarse con otras especies, como lo demuestra el Lord Jedi Valenthyne Farfalla.The Essential Guide to Warfare Tales híbridos se parecían un poco a los humanos de línea de fondo con ancas, pezuñas, pelaje, orejas puntiagudas y una cola larga.Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith Sociedad y cultura La cultura bothan se guiaba por la filosofía y principios establecidos en el antiguo texto El Camino, escrito por Golm Fervse'dra. En este “Camino Bothan”, la búsqueda del poder y la influencia era primordial. Por lo tanto, los bothans individuales ponen su propio éxito político y económico por encima de todas las demás preocupaciones, y como especie, los bothans ponen su propio avance por delante de otros intereses intergalácticos, aunque muchos se pusieron del lado de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El volumen de traiciones, sutiles “asesinatos” de personajes y maniobras políticas en la sociedad bothan eran vertiginoso, y dio lugar a que muchas especies estereotiparan a los bothans como no confiables. De hecho, la mayoría de los bothans son habitualmente paranoicos, creyendo que cualquiera que no esté trabajando con ellos, está trabajando en contra de ellos. En tiempos de crisis el enfoque de la sociedad bothan se movía a un estado de sobrevivencia conocido como “ar'kai”. Cuando se encontraban en ar'kai, todos los bothans aptos se prestaban como voluntarios para defender su especie de la aniquilación. La última vez que se convocó el ar'kai fue durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong, después de la muerte de Borsk Fey'lya y la práctica derrota de la Nueva República. Clanes thumb|200px|left|Un bothan realizando una sesión informativa de un equipo de ataque Rebelde. Las familias inmediatas bothan se organizaban en grandes clanes, que eran la unidad social más importante de la sociedad bothan; la lealtad a la familia y al clan eran casi tan importantes como la acumulación de poder. La asociación al clan era indicada en el último componente del nombre de cada bothan. Por ejemplo, el nombre Girov Dza'tey significaba que Girov era su nombre propio, Dza el nombre de su familia, y que pertenecí al clan Atey. Gobierno El Consejo Bothan, un cuerpo representativo de clanes bothan selectivos, era el principal organismo gubernamental del pueblo bothan. Renombrado como los “Clanes Combinados” durante la era de la Nueva República, el cuerpo todavía era conocido comúnmente como el Consejo. En la cúspide de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Consejo estaba comprendido por 608 clanes registrados. Un flujo constante de nuevos clanes pedía membresía, y los números se incrementaban durante crisis como la invasión yuuzhan vong. A la cabeza del Consejo estaba el Primer Secretario, que dirigía al Consejo desde su cuartel general en la Plaza de los Comerciantes en la capital Drev'starn. Comenzando con las Guerras Clon y continuando después de la caída de la República Galáctica, el Consejo absorbió muchos de los cuerpos políticos bothans, como el Tesoro Independiente Bothan, considerándolo como derrochadores, corruptos e ineficientes. Siendo altamente centralizado, el Consejo Bothan gobernaba todos los asuntos sociales, políticos, económicos y de seguridad de la vida bothan. El Cuerpo Diplomático Bothan era una de las pocas organizaciones gubernamentales que sobrevivió a la limpia, y de hecho fue expandida. El Cuerpo Diplomático operaba como una rama del gobierno bothan, y tenía la responsabilidad de impulsar los ideales bothan a través de la diplomacia. Sus agentes se reunían con los líderes de otros mundos, forjaban tratados, y representaban a Bothawui en la Nueva República para asegurarse que los intereses bothans se beneficiaban en cada alianza. Aunque el Espacio Bothan había sido un miembro prominente de la Nueva República y la de Alianza Galáctica que la reemplazó, Bothawui se unió a la Confederación en el 40 DBY después del asesinato de varios ciudadanos bothans en Coruscant ordenado por Jacen Solo, y la revelación de un plan de la Alianza Galáctica para invadir el Espacio Bothan. Pers'lya era un bothan que se desempeñó como Canciller Supremo alrededor del año 12.000 ABY. Historia thumb|left|Una bailarina bothan. Su raza evolucionó en el planeta Bothawui, que se encontraba en el Borde Medio y se sabía que desarrollaron la tecnología para viajar a través de las estrellas hace milenios, con lo que se convirtieron en miembros de la comunidad galáctica. Los bothans fueron conocidos por ser miembros de la República Galáctica desde hace mucho tiempo. En los milenios anteriores a la Gran Guerra Sith, la rápida expansión de las rutas hiperespaciales condujo a un período de exploración. Esto vio que los bothans establecieran su primera colonia en Kothlis junto con una creciente influencia en el Senado Galáctico. Esta era también vio el rápido crecimiento de la Red de Espionaje Bothan, donde sus agentes eran enviados a mundos recién descubiertos que vieron a Bothawui convertirse en un centro de información.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Se destacaban por ser siempre aliados leales a la República Galáctica. Sin embargo, el apoyo de la República se retiró de sus antiguos aliados como resultado del Tratado de Coruscant.Star Wars: The Old Republic Se dice que los bothans dominaron el arte de la recolección de inteligencia desde el 300 ABY, y comenzaron a explotarlo para beneficio personal. Cien años después, se pusieron en contacto con los dressellianos; reconocieron el potencial de esa especie y se marcharon para permitirles evolucionar sin interferencia. Mientras que eran miembros y partidarios de la República desde hace mucho tiempo, los bothans permanecieron neutrales durante el período conocido como las Guerras Clon. En este tiempo, el Senador bothan Polo Se'lab se abstuvo de los votos políticamente cargados que condujeron al conflicto. Aunque no estuvieron del lado de un bando u otro, los bothans sirvieron a cada uno de manera profesional pero no exclusiva. Su razonamiento para ayudar tanto a los Separatistas como a la República era la creencia de que proporcionar inteligencia a cada lado aceleraría el final de la guerra. Esta postura sobre la neutralidad no impidió que tanto la Confederación como la República cortejaran la ayuda bothan a su lado respectivo, aunque esto solo aumentó su postura de no apoyar a ninguna de las facciones en las Guerras Clon.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Aunque Bothawui permaneció neutral durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los bothans mantuvieron una pequeña fuerza de defensa para proteger el planeta, junto con las colonias bothan y los intereses económicos. Aparte de la figura de un gobernador y una pequeña guarnición de soldados de asalto, había poca presencia Imperial. Tanto la inteligencia de la Alianza Rebelde como del Imperio, mediante un acuerdo mutuo y tácito, decidieron dejar que el planeta sirviera como terreno neutral, donde podrían participar en sus actividades clandestinas sin correr el riesgo de un conflicto abierto. Los soldados y oficiales bothan eran entrenados en la Academia Marcial Bothan, que era a menudo objeto de burlas. right|thumb|250px|La armadura de un bothan es golpeada durante una emboscada Durante la búsqueda de la nueva Estrella de la Muerte, dos docenas de bothans sacrificaron sus vidas para alcanzar las especificaciones técnicas de la estación espacial. Además, se enteraron de que el propio Emperador tenía la intención de inspeccionar la Estrella de la Muerte II, lo que allanó el camino para un ataque Rebelde contra el arma inacabada que orbitaba Endor. A pesar de la neutralidad oficial, la Red de Espionaje Bothan desempeñó un papel importante en las operaciones militares durante la guerra. Los espías bothan adquirieron códigos de alto secreto para la primera Estrella de la Muerte y se los entregaron al Moff Imperial renegado Kalast, quien a su vez se los entregó a la Rebelión. Cientos de bothans serían asesinados personalmente por el Emperador Palpatine por su traición, sobre todo durante el ataque de represalia de la Legión 501 a la base Rebelde en la superficie de Yavin 4, matando a 3 líderes Rebeldes bothan. Más tarde, bajo el liderazgo de Koth Melan, los espías proporcionaron información a la Alianza Rebelde y fueron cruciales para asegurar los planos de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Después de que el Imperio subyugara los mundos bothan, el general de la Alianza Bob Hudsol organizó a muchos bothans en un movimiento de resistencia que eventualmente derrocó a la guarnición Imperial. A medida que aumentó la participación bothan en la Nueva República, también lo hizo el avance militar bothan. Desde el 4.5 DBY hasta el 8 DBY, la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República mantuvo un Elemento de Respuesta de Combate Bothan solo de bothans como una fuerza de respuesta rápida, brindando experiencia temprana a muchos futuros oficiales Bothan de la Nueva República. Para el 25 DBY, bothans como Traest Kre'fey ocupaban puestos de alto rango en el ejército de la Nueva República, y los ingenieros bothan habían desarrollado varias naves de guerra, como el Crucero de Asalto Bothan. Cuando comenzó la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 40 DBY, el gobierno bothan se unió a los corellianos. Los bothans comenzaron a construir pequeñas fragatas rápidas para ayudar en el esfuerzo de guerra. La almirante de Mon Calamari y Jefe de Estado Cha Niathal declaro que los bothans habían teorizado una nueva táctica de flota: naves más pequeñas y rápidas en lugar de Destructores Estelares fuertemente armados pero inherentemente lentos. Entre bastidores left|thumb|180px|Un concepto de un bothan macho. Mencionados solamente en la película El Retorno del Jedi, la apariencia física de los bothans varía notablemente en varias fuentes del Universo Expandido. Timothy Zahn describió la especie en su novela Heredero del Imperio, y las ilustraciones de Heir to the Empire Sourcebook de West End Games los muestran como criaturas muy humanoides con pelo. En el cómic de Heredero del Imperio aparecen muy diferentes, con largas trompas y caras peludas. El [[Sombras del Imperio (cómics)|cómic de Sombras del Imperio]] hizo caso a los sourcebooks de West End Games, al igual que Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide, Star Wars: Rebellion, el Star Wars Customizable Card Game y el Databank (esta última fuente usa la imagen de la tarjeta y fue la imagen principal por algún tiempo. Mientras tanto, los bothans de larga trompa aparecen en juegos y publicaciones posteriores. The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons muestra a los bothans como un promedio entre los dos extremos. Aunque los bothans aparecieron oficialmente por primera vez en Heredero del Imperio, en 1991 hubo un personaje de fondo que, por cierto, se parece a un bothan en el episodio de Escape Into Terror de 1985 de la serie animada de televisión ''Star Wars: Droids''. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Knight Errant: Aflame 5'' *''Knight Errant'' novela *''Darth Plagueis'' * * *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' * *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' * *''MidWorld'' *''Into the Storm Clouds'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Padawannabes'' *''The Air Up Thaere'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 3'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' * *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * * *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * * * * *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audiolibro *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil * * * * * * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' * *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Viaje a la Oscuridad'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vortex'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascensión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Legacy—War 4'' *''Safehouse Besh''}} Fuentes *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * *''Alien Encounters'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Kids 13'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Bothans Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio Categoría:Especies espaciales